


Asgard Revelations

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e02 New Order (2), Holoform(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel makes an interesting discovery aboard the Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I make no profit from this fic. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

Daniel looked at the woman standing in full camouflage battle dress uniform in front of him and smiled. She was all soft and feminine. He muttered something in Asgard as he took a step forward and bent to kiss her. His hands ran up and down her arms as he deepened the kiss. She snaked her arms around him and started trying to undo his jacket. She eventually succeeded without breaking the kiss. He removed her jacket as well. 

"Daniel," she moaned as his hands worked on her belt, and all she could do was hang on.

"Janet," he muttered against her mouth. 

Suddenly her hands were pawing at his belt. She was succeeding quite admirably at unfastening his belt and then his pants. She ran her hands down his thighs as she pushed his pants down. Then she was on her knees kissing his legs as she undid the laces on his combat boots. She gently nudged his right leg and he obediently lifted it so she could remove the boot, sock, and pant leg. She moved onto the other boot. Soon that boot and sock joined the other and the pants atop the pile. She kissed her way up his leg until he bent to meet her lips with his. 

Daniel breathed more Asgard words against her lips as his hands pushed her undone pants down her hips to the floor. He moved down to remove her combat boots. Once her boots and socks joined her pants on the growing pile of discarded clothes, he inched his hands up her legs under her black tee shirt smoothing his hand over her abdomen and stroking her sensitive sides, tickling her rib cage. She made soft noises of approval as he managed to pull her shirt off. His hands were constantly in motion, around her back, along her sides and under her sports bra, as his lips were feather light against her stomach. Her breath was coming in short pants now. Then he lowered her to the sleeping platform they had been standing in front of.

Suddenly, the door opened and the newcomer came to a dead stop just inside. It took several seconds for the scene to sink in. Dr. Daniel Jackson was shocked. He was trying to absorb the sight of himself and his late lover caught in the act. The sight of a live Dr. Janet Fraiser sent a jolt of fresh grief through him.

"Ahem," Daniel finally managed to say.

The room's other occupants turned and looked at him. Both reached for devices on their chests and removed them. Suddenly, instead of finding himself face to face with a half dressed version of himself, Daniel was now facing Thor. The Janet on the bed became Heimdall.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Daniel yelled, disturbed by these developments. The Asgard were a strange race, but they were allies. This was not the behavior Daniel had come to expect from them, not that he had many dealings with them. That was generally was Jack O'Neill's area of expertise.

Thor had the grace to look embarrassed but Heimdall was puzzled by Daniel's outburst. "We were exploring how you humans achieve meiosis, " Heimdall explained.

Daniel was still stunned. Heimdall's explanation made a twisted sort of sense when Daniel remembered Sam telling him about the Asgard cloning issue. But not being able to achieve meiosis was not a reason to impersonate him and Janet and experiment. Daniel's mind boggled at the idea of anyone wanting to impersonate him in such a situation.

"That maybe, but what gives you the right to impersonate me and Janet like this?" Daniel finally asked.

"We didn't think you would ever find out," Thor said to try to placate Daniel.

"And that makes it right?" Daniel insisted.

"No. It doesn't make it right but it was what we were thinking," Thor said, ashamed. He ambled over to Daniel and handed over his device. "You may keep this and be assured that no others will be made. We will wait until our cloning issues have been solved to experiment with meiosis again." 

"Thank you, Thor," Daniel said as he accepted the device.

Heimdall got up from the bed and likewise ambled to Daniel and then extended his hand with the device. "I, too am sorry if our experiment offended you, Dr. Jackson. That was never our intent."

"Thank you, Heimdall," Daniel said as he pocketed that device as well.

"You have my word that this experiment won't happen again," Heimdall seriously said to Daniel.

"Thank you, both. I am relieved to hear that this won't be repeated," Daniel said as he shook his head and left. He was never going to understand the Asgard. Despite the feelings of hurt and confusion he had felt upon entering the room, Daniel rather liked the little grey guys. The Universe was definitely weird.


End file.
